The New Start
by Shiny Raichu
Summary: After Raz goes of with Nein and Vidello to save the grand Chairman...a new adventure for the young psychonaut begins...
1. Chapter 1

Raz looked out the window as the jet flew. He was determined to save Lili's father from who ever kidnapped him in the first place. But at the same time, nervous about his actual first mission as a psychonaut. Sasha Nein was piloting the jet, while Milla Vodello was meditating while levitating to keep a good focus. "_Don't worry Lili, I'll rescue you dad no matter the costs." _he thought to himself. He remembered the mission objective. Find and rescue the Grand Chairman. Raz looked to Sasha and asked. "Agent Nein, where's the mission taking place?" Sasha didn't look back, being too focused on driving the jet through the foggy sky. "We are going to a island located on the north shore of the bay." He said before continuing. "The Cerebum Isle." Raz tilted his head confused, never hearing of the place before. "This place is the alleged to be a testing ground for experiments that apparently occur there." "Experiments?" asked Raz. Sasha nodded. "Yes, many kids with unique powers have disappeared over the years sccording to the rumors of this place." Raz gave a nod. The sound of this place didn't sound good but a psychonaut's gotta do what a psychonaut's gotta do. Raz gave a nod before noticing that the jet was landing. The jet landed on the grey colored ground. Raz exited the jet, agents Nein and Vodello doing the same. Raz got a look look around the area. The sky was a grey color with a few grey clouds. The ground was grey and had a dry appearance. There weren't that many trees but they were a few, but they were dead, no leaves, the bark was a brown grey and had a rough appearance to it. "So where is the Grand Chairman being held captive at?" Raz asked. "That the problem. We don't have an exact location, but the man who kidnapped the Chairman is said to reside here." Milla explained. "What should we do then?" Raz confused if they don't know where the man is. "We'll have to split up. We can use our thoughts to communicate with each other." Raz nodded. "Okay Agent Nein." "Good. I'll search around the west. Milla will go to the north, you'll go east Razputin." "Be careful darling." Milla warned to Raz. who nodded and headed east. Milla and Sasha took their designated directions.

Raz looked around, only seeing fog. "Man this place gives me the creeps." Raz said stopping and getting a look at the surroundings. The fog was very thick so he had to use his hand to get better vision. Still nothing. Best thinjg to do was to continue walking. Raz kept a good eye out as he walked east. Something finally caught Raz's attention. It looked like a small warehouse. Raz ran toward the building, as he ran, it became bigger and bigger then it put off to be in Raz's eyes. Raz walked to the building's front exterior. It was dark brown brick lined with a gate at the front, though the grate was closed and locked. The gap between the bars were small enough for a child Raz's age to slip through it. Raz would notify Sasha and Milla but he let his curiosity get the better of him as he walked crept through the bars. He slowly walked about the yard, it looking bare and abandoned. Raz noticed mounds of dirt on the ground, he checked them noticing a small metal plate on them. It said. 'Subject 32, expired on the 13th.' Raz thought about what it meant, then it finally hit him. "It's a dead person." he gasped before moving on with the trek, almost shuddering the sigh of how many mounds were there. There were at least twelve, no fifty? Raz was too paranoid to even count.

Raz walked up to a door. He carefully opened the door and walked inside. The room was dark, nothing was in sight. He noticed the room was smaller then it put off to be for the building's size. But Raz shook that distraction off and walked through the dark hallway. . Raz saw what appeared to be cell doors when he trekked through the hall, which only made it worse when he heard a bang sound followed by a yelp of pain, which sent Raz running down the hallway, thinking someone was in trouble. Figures were up ahead in a room at the end of the hall, one was a boy around Raz's age, maybe older. Another was a man, He had black hair that was combed at the back but lifted a bit that shadowed his face. He had green eyes as well, along with a black coat with pants Sasha's and suede shoes. The boy was wearing a brown ragged sweater with brown hair that covered his forehead. He wore a blue baseball cap with jeans that covered his red sneakers. Crimson stained the right sleeve of the boy's sweater, he held it gritting his teeth. The man smirked, holding a white revolver with silver highlights on the butt of the gun. The gun's barrel was smoking a bit, which the man calmly blew it, causing the boy to growl in anger. Raz raised an eyebrow but heard Sasha's voice. "Razputin, are you alright? Where are you?" the agent asked. Raz backed up to the corner of the wall to remain hidden, Which apparently worked as the boy and man exchanged punches. "I'm in this weird building Sasha...kinda creepy looking too." "Heading there now, what's going one Darling?" asked Milla. Raz explained where and what the building looked like before hearing a slam, the boy hitting the hall falling unconscious. Raz ran over to him and kneeling to shake him, unresponsive as he was out cold. Raz got up and face the man. "Hey!" he called to him since the man turned his back. The man turned around. "Wasn't expecting company." he said putting the gun away in his pocket before crossing his arms. "Well, before I fight, I might as well get your name, well speak up lad!" he ordered but Raz shook his head. "No way!" The man rolled his eyes. "Typical, aw well, maybe I'll say mine firest, just to be a good host. Syril, reasercher and founder of this building." he smirked. "Then again, I'll jsut have to find out who you are lad..." Syril smirked before putting his hands on his head. Raz cringed and grabed his head in pain. "Argh!" he yelled. "Hmmm...Razputin... Never heard of you but judging by your memories I can see that your strong." he said before his smirk turned into a evil smile. "I'll have to fix that then." he chuckled before rasing his hand up, which lifted Raz up. Raz struggled all he could but no dice. Syril walked towards the young psychonaut before pulling out of his pocket, a round smooth metelic device. It was the size of Syril's palm so it was easy to carry pressed a button on the device, which casued short claw like extenstions to come out before placing it onto Raz's stomach. Smriking, Syril dropped Raz. "Okay, experiment 79, action." he said calmy. Raz put his hand on his head trying to send a psi-blast, but the device gave him a painful shock instead. "W-What the..?" he muttered before trying it again. Same result. "Egh!" Raz grunted before falling to his knees on the floor. Syril hummed in thought before pulling out a piecoe of notebook paper and writing something down. "Success, both experiments proved the same result. Hehe You two make good subjects you know?" he nodded before putting the notebook away. raz raised an eyebrow of what he meant but he took a closer look at the boy, seeing the same device on him stomach as well. Right then, Sasha and Milla's voices were coming clsoer as Syril sighed. "Guess our time is up." he said before taking a step back as he pressed a hidden button on the wall. The ground started to shake violently and bits of the ceiling fell towards the boys. Raz helped the unconscoius boy onto his shoulders and ran after Syril, just as Sasha appeared from the hallway. "Razputin no!" he warned but too late, the tiles of floor that Syril was on lifted up like a helicopter and the celing opened. Raz grabbed the tile with a free hand, trying to hang on both the boy and the tile as they lifted up high into the air. Syril smirked and put his foot onto Raz's hand. "You know... if just bewteen you and me...I have a feeling this'll be a battle worth keeping in mind." he said putting pressure on his hand. "Good luck." he said slaming onto his hand casuing Raz and the boy to plummet, down and down towards the sea...


	2. Chapter 2

Raz tried to use the levitation ball, no use. It only signaled the device to shock him again, the shock enough was able to cause Raz to slip out of consciousness. One thought ran through Raz's mind, is Sasha and Milla still there? Did they find the grand chairman? Who was that Syril? Who's the boy? and lastly, will he see Lili again? That thought he almost shed a tear as he drifted out of consciousness as he and the boy fall towards the sea, or Raz's family curse. Though they could recall falling towards the sea, no splash was heard, but a blurred voice, calling if they are okay.

When Raz came to, he saw he was inside what appeared to be a cabin, he smiled thinking it was his cabin back at camp and all that mission was a dream. But when he sat up, no bunks with names, no crickets chirping, no one else beside him and the boy, who was still out cold with a bandage wrapped around his arm. Raz tried to stand but a voice behind warned. "Stay down...you still need rest." Raz jumped a bit hearing the voice but stood anyway despite the voice's warning, he turned around, seeing a man, no not Syril. He hoped it was Sasha or Cruller, but no. It was a man with brown hair and blue eyes, he wore a leather jacket with a red shirt under it, slack pants with the same shoes as Syril. He had a kinder smile than Syril's "Hey, calm now..it's alright." he said. "Who are you? Where am I?" Raz asked. "I'm Sterling." the man introduced. "Your in a remote location of the Medterainial Coast of the Oblongata sea." "How far is that..?" "Miles away from the Cerebrum isle unfortunatly." "So far...wait... where's my camp at?" he asked after explaining the camp and it's location. "Afraid that's far too lad." Sterling sighed. "You two were lucky I stopped you." Raz put his hands on his hips and asked. "Stopped? All I remember is falling down towards the sea." Sterling gave a sigh and said. "I stopped you two from falling with Telekinesis. " "Telekinesis...are you a Psychonaut?" Sterling didn't give an answer but muttered. "Used too..." he said quietly, Raz didn't hear it so he shrugged it off. He looked down, still seeing the device implanted on him. "Hey..you know anything about this?" he said as he gestured to it. Sterling looked to it and hummed a bit. "Well...I seen it before I'll tell you that. A Psi-Nulifier." he said. 'It siffens off a individual's psi-enegery by stopping it's flow. Causing any psychic powers to be rendered useless." Raz sighed. "So I can't use my powers, great." "There should be a way to remove it, here, lemme grab my tools and experiment a bit." Sterling said before grabbing his tools, they tried and tried but still no luck, they tried the wrnech. They tried the screwdriver, but no, that device was stuck there. Sterling sighed in defeat and dropped the box of tools. "Sorry, I tried to get it off but it's stuck there." Raz snapped his fingers. "I'm suspecting whoever put this on you will be able to remove it." "Syril.." Raz said. Sterling widened his eyes before gulping, like he was hiding something. "Something wrong?" "Uh no...hey, go ahead and rest alright.." 'But I feel fine." Raz said as the boy awakened "Ugh..." he said rubbing his head and wincing, grabbing his arm. "Hey, you alright?" Raz asked him, he nodded in reply. "Yeah, I'm okay." he said sitting himself up from the bed. "What's your name?" Raz asked him, the boy told his name. "Ethan, "I'm Raz." Raz greeted. Ethan nodded and got up. "Nice to meet you too." he said giving a hand shake. Raz took noticed of the Psi-Nulifeir on both him and Ethan. "Can't use powers either?" Ethan gave an irritated sigh. "Sadly not, I oughta kick that guys ass when I see him again." Ethan said kicking the floor to prove his point.

"Well...I wish you luck at your ass kicking?" Sterling said raising an eyebrow. Raz and Ethan snickered a bit. "Thanks." Sterling nodded and sighed. "Well, where can we find Syril, Sterling?" Sterling paused but went to a drawer near the door. He pulled out a map and set it in front of the boys. He then pointed to a small mark of land. "We're over here, the Cerebal isle is over there." he explained pointing to were the said island was mark, which was a distance away from were the three were. "As you can see, it's no easy swim." "I can't swim anyway.." Raz shuddered, causing Ethan to raise his eyebrow in curiosity. "Why not?" Raz sighed. "Long story." Ethan nodded and turned to the map. "Well, if we can't swim in an ocean, too deep, duh." Sterling rolled up the map and lead the boys to a little shed near the water, besides the cabin. "Here's my boat shed, I'll let you two borrow a boat and the map as well, I'm no use to it anyhow." Raz took the map and studied it a bit before placing it in his pocket. "Thanks, we owe you one." Sterling nodded and shrug. "No deal alright?" the two nodded and head inside and placed the boat in the water. They got on it ready to head off but Sterling cut in and said a so called parting. "I'm warning you though...Syril is dangerous, stay on your toes, this is a dangerous place." The two nodded and thanked him one more time, then sailed off in the boat.

During the voyage, they asked a couple questions. "You think Sterling is hiding something?" Raz asked, but Ethan was too focused on looking at the water befor finally answering. "Sorry what?" Raz reapeted the question, Ethan shrugged. "He seemed like a normal guy to me." Raz was about to say something but stopped. Seeing distant shadow. "The heck?" he wondered making binoculars with his hands to get a view. "It that...an island?" it was so, they oys looked at the map but was puzzled. "Odd, it's not on the map. Should we check it out?" Raz asked. Ethan gave a shrug. "Who know how long this trip will take, We might as well stock up on some supplie like food or water." Raz nodded and paddled toward the island, once they hit the shore they scanned the area. The beach was a beautiful sight, the sand was clean and the coconut tree in bloom. The two both awed and began to explore. The forest was rather dense, resulting with the occasional faceplant by a tree. They made it through, only a few marks on the face, not bad, Raz thought. They spotted a small village, little farm huts made the place up, some with small corrals for farm animals. Automactcally the boys clenched their nose. "Ewww!" they both gagged. "That's just groddy." Ethan coughed trying to clear his lungs of the smell. Raz agreed as a man in what appeared to be a tunic walked to them. "Welcome young travelers." he smiled a kind smile. He had a white beard and a bald spot in the middle of his white hair. "Welcome to Abacus." Raz nodded. "Hi." he said. "I'm Fergus, the town's mayor." "Raz, a psychonaut, and that' Ethan." Fergus raised an eyebrow. "Psycho-what?" Raz was about to answer but decided to cut it short, hearing both his and Ethan stomachs growl. They both chuckled nervously. "You two must be hungry, come, I'll lead you to the pavilion." He said leading to a open roofed platform supported by columns made of white stone. The boys sat down on a stone pinic bench. Fergus brough them sandwiches and went off to some other business. Raz looked to the sky and sighed. "Something bugging you?" Ethan asked. "Well, I miss my friends, my dad, Sasha, Milla, heck even Oleander." "Oh.. Sorry man." Ethan patted his shoulder in assuraence. "We'll find them I'm sure." Raz gave a smile. "Thanks, you miss anyone?" Ethan paused but nodded. 'Yeah, my mom and dad, but I prefer not to talk about it." Raz nodded in understanding. "Okay man."

They both finished up and got off the bench, they walked around to explore the town, also find Fergus where ever he went. They then heard random blabble from a hut passed. Raz went to look inside to find a man in his room huddled on the chair. "Gwen...Gwen...? Gwen! Gwen..I love you Gwen..." Ethan looked in. "Hey, what's your deal?" the man looked up with his solemn eyes, he had black hair that was messy and disheveled. He looked as desperate as a cornered rat. He did answer Ethan, just kept mumbling about whoever this Gwen was. Raz gave him a concerned look before entering the house and walking to him, Ethan followed in and put his hands on his hips. "Ain't this breaking and entering?" Raz ignored him waving his hand infront of the man. "Hey, what's wrong? Who's Gwen?" The man backed away. "Stay away you vermin!" he yelled. "Woah calm-OW!" Ethan received a clang to the heard by a pan the man threw. Raz continued to try to calm him, but to no avail. "Whatever is wrong with him, it's a mental thing." Raz said before checking his pocket. "Come on...where are you, Aha!" he said pulling out a miniature sized door. "What's that?" Ethan asked raising his eyebrow at the item. "A Psycho Portal, it allows a psychonaut to enter anyone's mind. Trust me, I mean anyone." Raz nodded. "Wait we are actually going into a deranged hermits head? Sounds fun to me." he said with a small hint of sarcasm in his voice. Raz threw the door on the man's head and the door opened up. Two spirit like projections of Raz and Ethan then went into the door as it closed.


End file.
